A Tale of Romance: Candy Hearts and Zombie Style
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: Jacob gets his wish to visit Bella at school for Valentine's Day to celebrate with candy hearts, brain-eating zombies, and laughing at mushy couples. Will the power of love overcome the two? AU, one-shot, rated M-sex


**_Entry for the JBNP's "Show The Love" a JBNP Valentine's Oneshot Contest_**

**_Paring: Jacob/Bella_**

**_Rating: M (sex scene)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... I just like to have fun with the characters._**

**_Beta: Thanks to MeraNaamJokerFF for editing! You're the best. :)_**

* * *

Jake sat in his garage in La Push feeling dejected. Bella had left for college in the fall, and even though it was now the middle of winter, it still felt like she had just left. God, he missed her. Embry and Quil seemed to think he should just move on and get over it, but they weren't aware of the changes his and Bella's relationship had begun to go through before she left.

So, he not only missed her, but he was constantly worried she would meet someone new in college. He would be tossed to the side like yesterday's garbage. How could he compare? He was seventeen and still lived in La Push; he barely had any life experience compared to other guys' she was around all the time.

It was almost Valentine's Day, and they always celebrated their annoyance with the holiday together by going out to eat and making fun of all the mushy couples giving each other cow-eyes. Then they would watch a horror movie and gorge themselves on candy hearts.

Jake wasn't sure Bella would be coming home, though. School was keeping her busy. And he wasn't sure he would be able to afford to go to Seattle to visit her. So, he continued to wallow by himself.

Until Rachel came home.

She knocked briskly on his bedroom door one morning. When he told her to come in, she barged into his room, hands on her hips. "Jacob Black, you are a pig," she observed.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "That's what you came in here to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I came in here to do you the biggest favor of your life. You are so going to owe me."

He laughed. "Is that so? And what are you going to do for me, Tweedledee?" He couldn't help it; she was his sister and he had to harass her a little bit. Tweedledee was better than Tweedledum anyway, though both Rach and Becca got called that at one point.

She glared at him. "I offer to do you a favor and you call me that stupid nickname?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry. What is it, Rach?"

She eyed him speculatively for a moment and then said, "You're brooding because Bella can't come home and you can't quite afford to go visit her?"

He sighed. "I'm not brooding," he said, trying to protect his masculinity.

"I'm offering to give you the extra money you need to go out and surprise her. You would be able to stay with her, right?"

Jake's eyes widened as he nodded. "What? You would do that for me?"

Her face softened as she smiled slightly. "It's better than coming home and having to spend time with a mopey brother. Plus, my boyfriend is coming to visit and I want to be able to have use of your room."

Jake tried not to grin. "Ahh, so Dad won't let him stay in your room?"

Rachel gave him the eye.

He jumped up, grabbed her up in a bear hug before she could growl at him, and spun her around. It was an effective distraction. "Put me down, you Neanderthal!" Rachel exclaimed.

He set her down and saw the little grin she was trying to hide. "Just get yourself ready. Dad already knows I'm doing this, so it's fine for you to go."

He practically ran to the bathroom to start gathering his toiletries. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Even if you had an ulterior motive," he said.

Rachel snickered as she headed toward her room. "Sure sure. I'm mainly doing this for myself, you know."

He smiled to himself, knowing better. His sisters, in particular Rachel, never liked seeing him hurting. As much as they teased each other, he knew they loved him, and he loved them.

* * *

Bella finally put her pen down, laying her head on her arms, exhausted. She was thrilled she managed to get herself caught up on all the school work that had been heaped upon her, but now she felt like she could sleep for days.

She missed Jacob, too. It was right before Valentine's Day weekend and she had only just gotten caught up on work, but she still couldn't spare the time – or the cash – to head back to Forks to spend time with him.

She smiled as she drifted in a haze of sleep right in the middle of the library. She and Jake had been growing closer, sharing little kisses here and there, though they were both hesitant to let it go any further because of Bella leaving for school. The night before she left, while they sat in his Rabbit, Jake had given her a bracelet he had woven for her. In the middle of the orange, yellow, and red strands was a small pendant, depicting a hand holding a sun.

He had smiled a little nervously, explaining to her that it was supposed to remind her of him – of how she always referred to him as her sun – and her love of the warmth that came with it. It was then that they shared a real kiss. Bella felt her body come alive at the thought of it.

His lips had been a little clumsy, just like hers, but they had been so warm and soft. The touch of his tongue had woken her senses; she felt so much as if he were lighting her up inside. She could nearly taste the fresh air and sun he brought to her life. His hands had been gentle and firm, holding her against him as if he didn't want to let her go.

After she had left for school, she knew their relationship had progressed. She was in love with Jacob and it was now all she could think about. The times she got to go home, she had spent most of her time with Jacob, kissing him, touching him, wishing they didn't have to be so far from each other. He had come to visit her once at school when Charlie brought Billy and him. She longed for a visit where they could be together, just the two of them.

Bella came to with a start when someone dropped a book nearby. She glanced at her watch. She had been dozing in the library for nearly an hour. Groaning, she stood, gathered her stuff, and headed out across the wide lawns to her small apartment. She shared it with a friend from school who spent most of her time at her boyfriend's place. It was nice; it afforded her a lot of privacy as if she lived alone.

She dug around in the refrigerator, pulled out some leftover hamburger and pasta and made herself some dinner. She barely managed to eat and put the dishes away before she crawled into bed.

The following morning, a banging on her door startled Bella awake. She stumbled to the door, confused, peeking through the peephole. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Jake!" she cried, flinging the door open and throwing herself into his waiting arms.

He spun her around in his usual style. When he finally deposited her back on her feet, he raised an eyebrow, grinning down as he examined her fully.

"You shouldn't have gone to such trouble," he teased.

Confused, Bella looked down and felt her face flame. She had been so tired she answered the door in her pajamas. They consisted of baggy shorts that nearly reached her knees and a pale yellow tank-top. If that wasn't bad enough, she realized with embarrassment, was that while the tank-top might not exactly be see-through, it was pretty damn close.

She was a bit, um… cold.

Jake was eyeing her avidly and she felt a thrill work its way through her. She could affect him that much? She bit her lip, still flushed from embarrassment, but now also heat and pleasure at his interest in how her body looked.

"I'll go, uh, change," she murmured, feeling the wild urge to giggle.

She hurried into her bedroom, faintly hearing what sounded like, "Don't do it on my account."

She dressed in a pair of jeans and found the emerald-colored top her friends from class insisted she needed when they gave it to her as a gift. It was low-cut, showcasing a small amount of cleavage. It wasn't something she was used to wearing, but she wanted to look nice.

Bella bounded back out into the living room. Jake was grinning at her as he pulled her close. He hugged her again and kissed her. Her knees felt shaky as his tongue touched hers and she wound her arms around his neck. They tasted each other, delighting in the familiarity of each other's embrace.

She finally broke the kiss.

"How did you get out here?" Bella demanded. "I didn't think we were going to get to see each other until my spring break."

She led him into the kitchen and began making eggs and bacon for the both of them.

"Rachel," he proclaimed. "My amazing sister came home to visit and offered to help me cover the rest of the cost to come out here this weekend. I think she mostly did it because her boyfriend was coming to visit her and she needed my room."

Bella laughed. "Whatever the reason, I'm grateful she did it! This is such a fantastic surprise. Now we can pick out a good horror movie, and then go out to eat tonight and make fun of all the couples and come back here and gorge ourselves on candy hearts."

Jake grinned, eyes twinkling. "What about your roommate, though?"

Bella shrugged. "She won't be here. She's going out with her boyfriend tonight and then she said she's staying at his place."

Jake's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

After breakfast, they headed out and Bella showed him around parts of the campus he hadn't had a chance to see before. They held hands, played Frisbee in the cold, and laughed at everything. They were just thrilled to be together.

"Come on, let's go pick out a movie," Bella said, tugging his hand and leading him to the library. They perused the DVDs and found a zombie horror movie they agreed on.

"Don't you know? Zombies are really sexy," Jake told the couple at the counter. The guy's eyes lit up while his girlfriend narrowed hers. Bella erupted into a fit of laughter when they got outside.

Bella chose a steak restaurant she knew Jake would like, one that boasted some of Seattle's best steaks. At the restaurant, they both ordered their steak with herbed potatoes and a vegetable.

"Check out _that_ couple," Jake murmured, buttering a roll. "Two o'clock."

Bella glanced over and giggled quietly. The girl was being fed a piece of steak by the man with her. "Hmm, major cow-eyes," she added. "I'd say an eight on the one-to-ten scale."

Jake smirked and passed her the basket.

They ate their bread, worked their way through their meal, ordered a dessert to share all while rating everyone on the Jake and Bella Cheese-o-Meter. "That dude is so out on a date with a married woman," Jake proclaimed after careful examination of another couple.

Bella leaned back, hand on her stomach, and pushed the rest of the dessert toward Jake. Her eyes widened at Jake's announcement and examined the couple more carefully. "Why do you say that?"

"He keeps sneaking looks at his watch. He probably has to time everything right. Take her out to eat, get her home and into bed, and then back to her actual home and husband before he suspects anything."

Bella nearly choked on her water. She couldn't keep from blushing while she laughed. Just hearing Jake say _get her into bed _had all kinds of thoughts running through her mind. After dinner, they walked back to her apartment, picking up their candy along the way. The apartment was empty and quiet when they got back. Jake tossed his duffel bag in her bedroom and they changed into comfortable clothes and curled up on the couch to watch the movie.

Jake handed Bella a candy, she tossed it up in the air for him, and he caught it in his mouth. They kept it up through the movie, and occasionally they would bounce off his nose or forehead, which sent her off into a fit of giggles.

"Ooooh, that was a good murder," Jake proclaimed as the main character swung a machete.

Bella groaned. "That was just gross. And so uncalled for."

"You're uncalled for," Jake groused, his voice teasing.

"Yeah, well… so is your face!"

Jake looked surprised and then started cracking up. "That made no sense."

Bella snickered and leaned back against him.

They settled in again, Jake's arm stretched over her shoulders, as the movie continued. Jake shifted against Bella a little as the love scene played out between the two main characters. Bella was hyper-aware of the sex going on, a little embarrassed, and knew Jake was aware of it as well.

She became aware of Jake's hand over her shoulders, how his hand dangled, and how his fingers _very nearly _touched her breast. Bella innocently stretched, feeling his hand rest on it. Instead of being surprised, as she thought he would be, he lightly began to brush his fingers over her. Bella's eyes widened as her heart gave an extra thump.

She turned slightly toward him, and he leaned down to kiss her. It was a little more desperate than any of the other kisses they had shared. Bella wanted just that, so she slipped her arms around him. He pulled her on top of him, and she wound her legs around him, eagerly rubbing herself against his body. It was about time things went further in their relationship, wasn't it?

Bella wanted him more than anything. He seemed to be feeling the same way.

Bella gave a little squeak of surprise as Jake stood, his hands cupping her bottom so she would stay put. She caught one last look at the movie as Jake carried her to the bedroom; the zombies were going after the two lovers. She stifled a giggle and instead focused on nibbling Jake's ear.

He pushed her bedroom door open, and Bella's eyes widened as he pinned her up against her door after he closed it. His mouth was hot, his tongue a seductive tool as he tasted her. He caught her tongue between his teeth and Bella whimpered, wiggling against him. Jake gave a small groan at the movement, pressing his body tighter against hers.

His mouth moved from hers, to her jaw, her neck, and then he began kissing along the edge of her neckline. Since it was low-cut, Bella felt his warm lips against her cleavage.

"Jake," she gasped as his hands worked their way up her shirt to begin tugging it up and over her head. "Where did you learn to do this?" His hips rubbed against hers even more as he freed her of her shirt.

"I watch porn."

The simple statement surprised a giggle out of her. He grinned, kissing the smooth swell of her breast. He lifted her again and they tumbled onto the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked her, brushing a lock of her thick hair back.

In response, Bella pulled his head down again. He fumbled a little unhooking her bra, but his hands remained steady as he traced patterns over her skin. Bella closed her eyes, feeling his hair tickle her neck as his lips closed over her nipple. Bella gasped, feeling her back arch up toward him. It was as if there were a direct line of nerves from her nipple straight down to between her thighs.

He leaned back, releasing her nipple with a soft pop, pulling his shirt off. Bella's eyes glazed over as the muscle in his chest rippled with the movement. Her hands reached up to trace over the planes of his chest, sliding them down over his smooth, russet skin and danced her fingers a little nervously over his belt buckle.

The look on his face was encouraging, though, so Bella unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, dipping her hand inside to rub her fingers over the bulge there that was rapidly getting harder. Jake gave a small grunt, his hips bucking slightly at her touch. She pushed his jeans down, wrapping her fingers around his length, and after a slight hesitation leaned over to kiss the tip of him.

Bella's cheeks flamed from her spurt of boldness, but Jake hauled her up against him in his excitement. He had the rest of her clothes off in no time flat and was soon hovering over her, lips against hers and tongues intertwined. He was palming and massaging her breasts while the other hand worked down between her thighs.

Bella nearly whimpered with need when he slid his fingers between her folds. "Hmmm…" she hummed, pleasure rippling through her when he inserted one long finger into her.

"So soft, so pretty…" Jake murmured as he worked Bella's body, sliding two fingers in deep and retreating.

Bella felt her legs shake as the beginnings of an orgasm began to ripple through her. She hooked a hand around Jake's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. She cried out, biting his lower lip, when the pleasure coalesced right where Jake was stroking her little bundle of nerves and came over his fingers.

Jake's breathing was heavy as he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean.

"I want to be inside you, Bells," he whispered, his eyes dark and pinned to hers.

He couldn't believe how intoxicatingly sexy she was; cheeks flushed, body still writhing under him, her dark hair messy and spread out on the pillow. She nodded, her breathing still heavy.

"Yes, now. Jake, I want you. The condoms are in the drawer."

He located them, grinning at her embarrassment. She had been anticipating making love with him the next time they were together. She helped him roll it on, both clumsy in their eagerness. It took a moment for them to come together, for Jake to slide inside, and for Bella to adjust to the pinch of pain and then focus on the pleasure.

Bella wound her fingers with his; Jake pinned them above her head, as their hips met again and again. When his mouth caressed her breasts, moved up to her lips, he whispered against them, "Bells, I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"Don't hold back," she whispered back. She tightened her legs around his waist, arching up to take him in even further, and felt a warm wave of pleasure when Jake gave a small groan as he came.

The force of his hips thrusting against hers in the throes triggered another spasm deep inside. She whimpered and clung to him, the two of them riding out their ecstasy together.

They lay in a tangled, sweaty heap afterward. Jake's leg was slung over hers, his head resting on her chest, lazily kissing the soft swell of her breasts.

Bella stroked her fingers through his hair. "The zombies ate the brains of the two lovers, by the way."

Jake gave a snort of laughter, and Bella felt the rush of air brush over her nipple.

"Sucks to be them."

Bella snickered, reaching down for her pants on the floor. She wiggled into them, stood up, and felt herself being tugged back down onto the bed by the waistband. Jake sprawled on top of her. "Why are you getting dressed and where do you think you're going?"

She smirked. "I'm hungry."

He nuzzled her neck. "Hmmm… so am I…"

Bella bit her lip as he shifted on top of her. When his stomach growled, she giggled again. "Sounds like you're hungry in other ways, too."

"Okay, ok," Jake sighed. "Let's get something to eat; then it's back to bed."

In the kitchen, Bella dug around for something to eat, only to find Jake staring at her behind when she looked over at him. "So, we're a couple officially now?" she asked him, smiling.

"You know it. I'll be coming to school here after I graduate. You are ordered to wait for me."

Bella leaned cockily against the counter. "Is that so? Well, I suppose I can handle that…"

After they had their midnight snack and were back in bed, Jake stripped her again, and just stared at her.

"Jake, you're giving me the cow-eyes," she said unable to stop from laughing.

"We officially turned into one of those sappy couples," he sighed. "Well, we're still cooler and too good for Valentine's Day because we watch zombies eat humans."

"Mmhmm," Bella murmured. "And now we can eat each other."

Jake burst out laughing as her cheeks reddened. "I like a sassy girlfriend. Oh, and I plan to do just that…"

Laughter turned to moans as he made good on his promise.

* * *

**AN: Be sure to check out the awesome banner made for this one-shot by LaPush Starlight from Printing Paws (http:/printingpawss[dot]blogspot[dot]com): http:/pic50[dot]picturetrail[dot]com/VOL401/12778990/22736049/400898197[dot]jpg and since I placed 2nd in the contest :D.. here's the other banner created for me by EnjoyyourJacob: http:/pic50[dot]picturetrail[dot]com/VOL401/12778990/22736049/401036165[dot]jpg**


End file.
